


Por que assim?

by Tamires_Vargas



Series: As cinco fases do luto [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamires_Vargas/pseuds/Tamires_Vargas
Summary: Atormentado pelo motivo da morte de Illumi, Killua se vê diante de um novo questionamento que torna mais difícil superar o fato.





	Por que assim?

**Author's Note:**

> A narrativa segue a linha da primeira one. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Eu vejo flashes o tempo todo. Eles apareciam antes e continuam aparecendo agora. Viajar é inútil, me divertir é inútil... tudo é inútil.. Não consigo passar um maldito dia sem pensar nele!

Se meu pai tivesse ido com ele isso não teria acontecido. Mas não! Confiou que Illumi faria tudo sozinho. Como se ele fosse capaz de enfrentar qualquer um. Todo mundo tem limites! Não existe ninguém que não possa ser derrotado.

Eu não acredito que meu pai não pensou em algo tão simples! O que ele queria, se livrar do filho? Illumi não se meteria sem o aval dele. Tenho certeza que ele concordou sem pensar no risco.

Se fosse o Kalluto ou Milluki, ele agiria dessa forma? Duvido! Meu pai sempre confiou demais nas habilidades do Illumi da mesma forma que tem certeza de que sou perfeito para assumir a família. Merda de família... Um pai que negligencia o filho por causa de outro, que o envia para morrer de um jeito medíocre.  

Illumi era mais útil para a nossa fa..., para essa coisa que somos, do que eu jamais serei. E mesmo tendo os mordomos como opção, o inútil do Milluki, meu pai preferiu sacrificar o Illumi...

 

Sim, eu estou rindo. Porque é tão óbvio que chega a ser ridículo o tempo que demorei para perceber. Quer uma forma melhor de eu aceitar assumir essa droga? A culpa faz a gente cometer cada idiotice! Mas ele está enganado se acha que vou cair nessa. O único que deve sentir remorso é ele. Eu já aguento mais do que deveria...

Os flashes do rosto dele, do sorriso estranho, dos olhos tranquilos como se finalmente alcançassem a paz. Se você tivesse visto também não esqueceria. Era um Illumi diferente do que eu conhecia que se foi tão rápido quanto surgiu... Não é justo que tenha sido assim... Falando desse jeito soa um pouco melancólico, não acha? Ah... eu realmente detesto isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham percebido de qual fase se trata. 
> 
> Bjs e até uma próxima!


End file.
